


"My Luke, My Princess."

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cake, Coming Out, Cute, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Princess Luke, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, i was stuck in the phase of bottom Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm worried Calum."</p><p>"I know princess, but the fans do deserve to know."</p><p>I sighed, but nodded my head in agreement. "I just don't want the fans to hate us when we tell them."</p><p>He said nothing, but the kiss on the forehead had reassured me. "Ready?"</p><p>I took a deep breath, "Yeah."</p><p>~ ~<br/>Or where I was in my phase of Bottom!Luke, but we all now know otherwise; Cute Cake coming out. Fluff, and cute nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Luke, My Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and it's total utter crap. But might as well post since it's been a while. Hope you enjoy! Also, it's unbetaed, so I apologize for any mistakes before hand.

Luke's P.O.V.

"I'm worried Calum."

"I know princess, but the fans do deserve to know."

I sighed, but nodded my head in agreement. "I just don't want the fans to hate us when we tell them."

He said nothing, but the kiss on the forehead had reassured me. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah."

I threw on a fake smile for the camera that soon turned genuine when Calum turned my head towards him and locked our lips. "Deep breaths, It'll be fine. And if not, then I'll still be here with you."

I turned back tithe camera with a grin plastered across my face and watched as Calum got up to connect to the live stream. He was bent over my lap turning on the camera giving me a good view of his firm ass.  
"I know I have an amazing ass, but you don't have to keep telling me that." I flushed from being caught staring, but I knew Calum didn't mean that not did he mind.

We both tweeted out that we had an important announcement before staring the live stream.

"Hey guys! It's Calum and Luke here and we have something really important to tell you." He paused to take a breath and look towards me for reassurance, "So Luke and I have kept his a secret because we weren't sure how you react, but . . ."

Calum trailed off, bit knowing how to say it. I suddenly felt a surge of confidence and pulled Calum's head towards mine and we kissed. I felt his tongue push for entrance which I granted and let out a moan from the sensations of his tongue roaming the caverns of my mouth. He looped an arm around my waist and the other was at the back of my neck, bringing us closer. I finally pulled away to breath and nuzzled my head into his neck, panting, while Calum left open mouthed kisses from my collarbones down.

"Calum, stop. We're still live streaming," I muttered into his ear once I remembered the cause of the kiss. He groaned, not wanting to pull away before I lightly shoved him off me.

I rested my head on his shoulders as he clarified to the fans about us, "Luke and I are dating. And we have been for a while, we're sorry we didn't tell you guys, but we we're scared that you guys wouldn't accept us and because we we're sated you guys would break from the band because of this."

I continued after Calum left off, "Thanks guys for supporting us and we hope to see you soon."

We smiled at the camera, bidding them farewell. I cuddled into Calum as he crawled back to the bed. "Can we just cuddle and sleep for the rest of the day?"

I give him my puppy dog eyes as he grinned and pecked my lips, "Of course princess."

I couldn't help but blush at the nickname I've grown to love. He slipped under the covers, throwing his leg across my waist as we spooned. I hummed, feeling a great weight come off my shoulders, feeling Cal pull me closer to his chest.

"We should go on a date some time soon." I looked up at him not expecting those words, "We haven't been on one for a while and I think we deserve something for all this."

"Okay, but where would we go?" Calum said nothing as he turned me over, pulling us to meet chest to chest,

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I jutted out my lips at him, not really liking surprises, my pout soon turned to a smile as he started tickling as I cried out in laughter.

"Cally, stop! I'm going to pee myself!" He grinned nevertheless, but let me go. I laid in his arms, panting as I tired to catch my breath. He placed soft kisses starting from my neck down to my stomach.

I squirmed away, pulling my shirt down feeling self-conscious. "Baby, stop. You are beautiful no matter whether you have abs or not. I'll still love you because you're Luke. My Luke, my princess."

I blushed as he stoked my hair affectionately. "I love you Lukey."

I smiled, replying "I love you too" as I placed my head on his chest.

"Sleep princess, I'll be here when you wake up," I smiled gratefully and nodded, drifting off feeling a kiss on my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lie, it was bad. Finals week is killing me, don't worry, I'll have something better up later. But anyways, follow me on Twitter if you want @infinitelyxtori. 
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
